<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Working Overtime by thefandomslut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851205">Working Overtime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefandomslut/pseuds/thefandomslut'>thefandomslut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cock Warming, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Inappropriate uses of a family jutsu, Oral Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:54:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefandomslut/pseuds/thefandomslut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Shikamaru comes back from a 'Boys Night Out', all he wants to do is ravish his girlfriend. When work comes flying to his door pushing up a deadline, he might just need a little help to get it all done.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nara Shikamaru/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Working Overtime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first work! But I want to thank the Naruto-verse Residential Sluts for encouraging me, and special shout out to @Topsyturvy-dream for being my personal hype man.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dragging Naruto home wasn’t really what I imagined would happen when I agreed to leave work early to grab drinks with the guys. It was mostly a chance to see Choji after too much time apart from each other after our schedules kept not aligning. Unfortunately, most of the others did it just to go and get drunk, and thus, here I am dragging Naruto home with the rest of the guys shambling behind, ‘helping’ by pretending to reach out to catch the blonde whenever he tried to stumble out of my grasp.</p>
<p>“C’mooonnn, Shikamaruuuu!” Naruto started slurring, “let’s keep going. Who else would you rather be with?!”</p>
<p>I sigh and attempt to readjust him while he continues to drag his feet and pull us both further towards the ground.</p>
<p>“HE WANTS TO GO HOME TO HIS HOT CHICK!” Kiba starts up, deciding to attempt to tell the whole village his retort.<br/>
Sai takes a minute to think, and apparently being a silent drunk, mimics a crude gesture of large breasts in a questioning manner towards Kiba, leading to a bark of laughter leaving the guy.<br/>
“Oh yeah, that’s the one.” he smirks, “Man, what I wouldn’t do to fuck her just once!”</p>
<p>I try my best to not show my disgruntled expression as I try to focus on the man over my shoulder, giving a quick glance to my left to try to meet Choji’s eyes to show him an eye roll, but seeing the large man wistfully staring into the abyss.</p>
<p>For the next while as we (read: I) trudge Naruto up to his apartment, I endure the lewd remarks Kiba shares to Shino, the only other one slightly sober, all his fantasies about what he imagines her to be like in bed.<br/>
“I bet she tries to hold her little sounds back, or her face gets all red. She’d be so fucking cute as I slam into her. Bet she gets embarrassed and pretends to hate the things I call her.”</p>
<p>I barely restrain from grinding my teeth down to nubs as I finally lean Naruto against his door and open it, shuffling the blonde inside.<br/>
The other men all follow behind, until it’s just Shino and I leaning against the door frame watching the drunks all fumble behind each other until mostly stumbling and taking up residence on the floor.</p>
<p>“I’ll take it from here,” Shino mutters as he starts to step inside and remove his shoes. </p>
<p>“Thanks…” I mutter back, finally slouching my shoulders, feeling the weight of caring for the rowdy drunks slide off them.</p>
<p>As I turn to leave and finally head home, Shino brings my attention back.<br/>
“Shikamaru, do us all a favour and give Kiba a reason to shut up.”<br/>
And with that, he shuts the apartment door.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>I smirk most of the way home, imagining all the things Kiba described and shaking my head as the images he conjured just don't match up right. I picture her reacting in that shy manner Kiba described, and it feels like I’m thinking of someone completely different, but the ways her shape morphs in my mind to accommodate how she actually looks sprawled across our bed makes me eager to get home.</p>
<p>Arriving at my door, I grimace at the discovery that a Konoha pigeon awaits with a message. Unrolling the note as the bird flies back I discover that it contains Kakashi’s scrawl giving a half assed apology and then moving the deadline for an Anbu mission brief up 48 hours so it’s due tomorrow morning.</p>
<p>Finally shuffling through the door and removing my shoes and flak jacket, plucking the scroll containing the mission details from my pocket (I just knew I wouldn’t be able to have an early night off), I’m greeted by the one sight I don’t want to see after receiving my late night assignment. My girl spread across the couch, with my shirt barely covering her underwear, innocently watching tv and doing her needle point.</p>
<p>I try closing my eyes and breathing through my mouth to settle the hormones that were allowed to emass wildly on the walk home. </p>
<p>It wasn’t working.</p>
<p>Not in the slightest.</p>
<p>Being a civilian and having little to no ninja training, I could hear her jump in surprise when I muttered, “I need to work tonight.”</p>
<p>“Do you want me to make you some dinner to take back to the office?” she asked as she paused the tv and looked towards me.</p>
<p>I hated that this was a routine. That she had mastered learning to cook dinners and breakfasts that could be prepared in the time it took me to shower and get myself back together. That she didn’t bat an eyelash when I walked through the door announcing I had to leave again and just switched into the mode of being the caring housewife, preparing her husband’s food in the seconds that they saw each other. We weren’t even engaged yet. </p>
<p>That’s probably why I made the decision I do as I take in her now sitting form on the couch and start walking towards her, taking my shirt off my own body and throwing it next to her.</p>
<p>“I’m staying here to do it,” I say, reaching my hand out towards her for her to take. “And you’re going to help me.”</p>
<p>The questioning look in her eyes morphs into a knowing look as she meets my own lust-filled ones. She takes my hand and follows me on to the wooden boards surrounding the house where I usually place the shogi board, but this time it’s another one of my prized possessions I’m setting down to play with.</p>
<p>I let her sit cross legged as she watches my movements while I find paper and a pencil to eventually write my notes on. I hear the way she shivers in the night air and I can feel her eyes watching the muscles of my back move, watching the way my forearms tense as I grab things. </p>
<p>Rejoining her on the wooden planks, I crowd her space as I gently tug the hair tie out of her hair and lean my forehead against hers. Looking into her eyes I see her giddiness begin to invade her eyes and body as she patiently waits.</p>
<p>“Remember that I’m working,” I start, “so you have to follow my lead so we can finish and curl up in bed. Okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay,”</p>
<p>“Do you need anything? A pillow?” </p>
<p>She starts shaking her head half way through my question and continues to beam at me. I kiss the smile off her face gently before breaking apart from her as I push her back against the wood, guiding her legs to unfold and tugging down her underwear as my hands trail from her shoulder down to her feet as she falls back.</p>
<p>Laying down on my stomach, still supporting myself on my elbows for the time being, I place my hand on the pouch of her belly to hold her flat as I start unravelling the scroll to lay it across her pubic bone and push my body back a little so my face is in position to allow my breath to start hitting her cunt.</p>
<p>I’ll admit it isn’t the most comfortable way to read the scroll, my eyes straining to look up at it slightly and shifting my left hand under and along the material to pull it along as I read, but the scent of pure arousal and the way my ‘table’ shivers and spasms in excitement makes the discomfort worth it.</p>
<p>Using my nose to slightly spread her lips from the top, I slide my tongue between them to get my first taste.<br/>
Licking a long strip from her wet entrance to her clit, she makes her first groan. I procrastinate a little by dipping my tongue inside her, but I decide that I shouldn’t make her squirm too much. A good table usually doesn’t squirm and throws your scroll off while grinding against your face.<br/>
Lightly wrapping my lips around her clit, I poke my tongue out to gently start getting her bud to swell and fill with blood. The whimpers she makes become background noise as I concentrate on the information I have to take in. The way I lazily roll my tongue around and over her clit quickly becomes an unconscious movement as well, akin to if I had a hard candy rolling around my mouth.</p>
<p>About half way through the scroll, I start feeling the heels of her feet start to dig into my shoulder blades. I know from the few times I’ve asked her to do this before that she loathes the aching pull of a slow orgasm, sometimes asking me to stop purely because she’d rather get her breathe back then wait another 5 minutes for her orgasm to finally flow through her.</p>
<p>For the first time since we started, I flick my eyes towards her face to try to guess what stage of bliss she’s in. She covers her eyes with her arm and slightly grips the gaps between the planks of wood with the other. Now that I’ve broken focus, I can hear the occasional taps of her fingers against the mood, signaling me quietly that she’s starting to ache and feel overwhelmed.</p>
<p>Sitting up to lean on one forearm as I stretch the other to lay flat at the base of her neck, letting her know to not move or look at what I’m doing.<br/>
Licking her slick off my lips, letting my chin stay wet as it’ll only get wet again a minute later, I quickly think about the legacy of my clan.<br/>
Would I make a good clan head once we get married?<br/>
Would my dad be proud of me for finding a partner that genuinely fulfills me?</p>
<p>And the main thought, would he be disgraced with the way I’m about to manipulate our family jutsu? Or would he laugh and make a dry comment about how women deserved to be worshipped, however creatively.</p>
<p>Putting my weight on my elbows, I bend my fingers into the appropriate hand sign and watch as the shadows formed by our bodies bend and twist.</p>
<p>“Red, yellow, green, remember?” I sternly say, watching her mouth slightly dip in confusion.</p>
<p>“Uhh, yeah?”</p>
<p>Once I receive confirmation from her mouth, I conjure a rounded spike from the shadows, trying to only make it as thick as a finger, and watch it slowly probe it’s way into her cunt.<br/>
Immediately a scream flies from her mouth in shock as she quickly covers her mouth, hearing a couple bats flap away from the house, spooked from the sudden shrill noise.</p>
<p>I chuckle quietly and release my hands so they can run up to her waist and gently rub my thumbs across her waist as I let the shadow just sit inside her.</p>
<p>“You okay?”</p>
<p>“Yep! Green. Definitely green!” she hurriedly responds. After a small beat, I hear her mumble, “It’s cold and it’s … growing?”</p>
<p>Leaning my head down to watch the shadow, I can see the way it slightly shrinks and thickens intermittently, giving away that this manipulation was tried on a whim and was nowhere near being stable. </p>
<p>Slowly I guide the shadow to languidly thrust in and out, only going about an inch or two deep, but enough to start encouraging her hole to spasm and clench around something.</p>
<p>While she’s distracted from the new sensation thrusting into her, I take what time I have to speed read through the rest of the scroll and then wrap my lips tightly around her clit and suck.<br/>
Closing my eyes to focus on moving my shadow to curve and start rubbing right at the spot that makes her jaw fall open and her head tilt back. Her whines only get higher as I time sucking on her clit with the exhale of her breath, using the moment of breathlessness against her, which causes her to choke for a millisecond as she cums. Her tight, spontaneous spasms causing the scroll to flutter off to the side of her belly.</p>
<p>The deep guttural noises that struggle to escape her constricting throat make my brows furrow as the shadow collapses from the squeeze of her body and the tight ball of heat that amasses in my groin. Continuing to slurp up her cum as she starts to come down from her high, I gently grind my hips against the floorboards to try and get some relief, ignoring the voice in my head knowing it’ll only make me crave her more.</p>
<p>As I retreat from her to sit up, her body only seems to sink further into the wooden planks as she lets her eyes flutter shut, only opening slightly as I balance on the balls of my feet and slide my hands under her shoulder blades to support her as I rise to my full height. Appearing more marionette than human, she lets her head hit my collar bone as she allows me to support her.</p>
<p>“Baby?” I ask.<br/>
“Mmm?”<br/>
“I’m going to take you to bed and I’ll be up in a bit, okay?” And suddenly, as if she had gotten a shock through her nerves, she flung her tired arms around my torso to grab ahold of any bit of skin or muscle she could reach.<br/>
Her grip was still weak. We both knew I could simply stretch my arms out in front of me, cradling her shoulders in my hands, and I’d be out of her exhausted range.<br/>
An incoherent mumble comes from below my shoulder, and though I can’t make any of it out, I can understand the general gist.</p>
<p>“Do you really want to stay up with me? I’m not going to be too much longer. You might as well warm up the bed for me.”<br/>
The grip on my back tightens slightly, trying to appear more resolute by sliding her nails under the divots of my shoulder blades.<br/>
I release a sigh as I try to wrangle her limbs to get a firmer grip on my body as I lead her the 6 feet towards the low table where I set my writing tools up prior. Setting her down on the floor next to the table, I can see she’s coming back into herself, being able to support her own spine as I come back from retrieving the scroll from the floor and lower myself down to sit beside her.</p>
<p>I press pencil to paper and start scratching the beginning details of the mission on to the pages in front of me, starting to fixate on the white rectangle in front of me and losing focus to the woman to my side.</p>
<p>That is until she rakes her fingers along the seam of my pants and starts nudging her body under my arm (luckily not the one operating the pencil).<br/>
“Babe, stop causing trouble.”</p>
<p>I shift my eyes to her and see the last bit of a smirk before she widens her eyes and hides behind the thin veil of innocence that wouldn’t really fool anyone. Lifting my arm to let her continue to crawl her upper body into the small space between my folded legs and the table, I can feel the sluggish way her thighs droop behind her, letting my thigh support her hips and apparently giving up on trying to keep strength in her legs.</p>
<p>Using a voice she saves just for teasing she says, “awwww, am I being troublesome again?” ending the question with a big overdramatic pout that makes me want to give in and bite her lower lip. Quick as it came, the veil is lifted and she’s matter-of-fact in the way she tugs on the waistband of my pants and asks me to take them off.<br/>
“C’mon, I’m too tired to do anything either, but let me cuddle you.”</p>
<p>Shifting a brow up, I respond. “And why do my pants stop you from doing that?”</p>
<p>The dramatics start up again, “Eww, I don’t wanna cuddle you. Lemme say hi to my buddy!”</p>
<p>I roll my eyes at her mocking words towards the penis she’s usually screaming for, but I still shift my hips up slightly to let her tug the fabric restraining my lower body just enough to let my cock spring up. Though no longer fully hard, he’s definitely not on the team of ‘let’s get this work done so we can go to bed’.<br/>
Tucking the hem of her shirt up under her breasts to keep it out of the way, she pushes my shoulders back, making my hands instinctively fall behind me to catch myself, and spreads her thighs to sit beside mine and softly grasping my dick and letting her slowly pushing it up to her slit and start entering her. Furrowing her brow as she gets it far enough in her cunt to not need the extra assistance of her hands, she then starts letting the weakness in her legs take over and spears herself on me until I’ve bottomed out.</p>
<p>With a squeak from her, and a grunt from me, she shifts until she’s comfortable and then…<br/>
falls forward onto my chest?</p>
<p>After a few beats, she lifts her head with a tired tilt.<br/>
“So are you going to finish working or not?”</p>
<p>Honestly? I spluttered as my brain tried to find the connection between her warm, wet, cunt and a brutal undercover mission that I was supposed to plan.<br/>
“D-do you mean you want me to take over or-”</p>
<p>“I thought this brief was due tomorrow?”</p>
<p>“Yeah? But you’ve kinda forced yourself on to me sooooo?”</p>
<p>“Do you want me to get off you?” The look of concern quickly cements itself to her face as she places a gentle hand on my sternum, masking itself as a calming gesture when I could feel the subtle flex of her fingers getting ready to use my body to push herself off of me.</p>
<p>“No, no, I just don’t know what we’re doing. Do you want to just sit there?” I ask, subtly lifting a brow and pushing myself into my former sitting position.<br/>
She responds with a lazy nod and lifts her arms to dangle over my shoulders, falling forward again so she’s tucked under my shoulder, allowing me to clearly see the beginnings of my mission outline again.</p>
<p>Slightly pulling my biceps inwards to bracket her dozing figure, I grab the pencil and begin writing again. Each shift I make to stretch numbing parts of my body, or every time she moves her legs to get blood flowing through them again, most of the blood goes between both of our legs instead.</p>
<p>It’s a comfortable arousal.</p>
<p>A safe one.</p>
<p>An arousal that is more growing on the silent promises whispered in our heads, pushing the gruesome details of the upcoming mission out of my brain and onto the paper. Some of the letters don’t look completely formed, but I decide as I go that it’s probably legible enough.</p>
<p>Writing the last details and quickly skimming them over, I fold the papers in half and lay them under the re rolled scroll from earlier.</p>
<p>Wrapping my arms around my love, I can feel her eyelashes flutter slightly behind my ears as she struggles to keep awake. Turning us over so her back is now on the floor, her thighs slowly pulling apart to join her, I brush a piece of hair out of her face and answer the question in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Let’s just say you owe me a debt and we’ll settle it later, okay?” I whisper towards her as I pull my softening cock out of her and go to cage her between my body and arms again as I slowly lift us off the ground. Pushing the legs of my pants off my feet so I don’t trip while holding precious cargo, I amble both of our bodies up the stairs to our bed, already knowing that I’ll fall asleep as soon as I tuck us both in. </p>
<p>Probably for the best, as my brain would be awoken with a start the next morning as it tried to connect why I’d awoken without my lover next to me, and what the hot, wet feeling around my cock was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Extended ending:</p>
<p>“Here’s the brief for the mission, due to its parameters, I’ve left ample room for the ANBU captain to make decisions once he’s seen the situation up close.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Shikamaru. Sorry for asking you to finish it on your night off.” The grey-haired man said as he continued staring at his desk in a bored manner.</p>
<p>As the younger male headed for the door, the Hokage only bothered to lift his eye line as he heard the small falter in the man’s steps as he was half way out the door.<br/>
“Just give that brief a once over before you go over it with the team, if you don’t mind. I might have been a bit too … distracted last night.”<br/>
And with that, he subtly quickens his exit and shuts the door behind him, leaving the Hokage to smirk slightly as he could only imagine the kinds of distractions his subordinate had encountered, having met the distraction and seen only the briefest of glimpses into the grips she held over his advisor.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>